happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Without a Hitch/Trivia
Trivia * This is the only regular episode that is in black and white (except red, greenish-yellow and pink). For the most part, the animators try to avoid these colors (with a few exceptions, such as eyes, teeth, milk, snow, etc.). These colors were also used exclusively in the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days. This episode also contains red (blood), greenish-yellow (Fliqpy's eye color), and pink (organs, guts and brains). *This is the second episode to have an opening in the style of a Horror movie, the first being Peas in a Pod, and later in All In Vein and A Vicious Cycle. **All of the four are Halloween episodes, which is probably intentional. **On a similar note, the latter three have the same opening and ending music. *All of Flaky's imaginary deaths involve her head. *This is the first internet episode to star Flippy since Remains to be Seen. Coincidentally, both episodes are Halloween specials. *In the blurb version Flaky is mentioned as a male. *There are no voices in this episode (only sound effects, i.e., music, thunder). *This is the first episode where Flaky and Flippy co-star together since Party Animal. *This is the second time Flippy is killed by one of the main characters (other than himself). In this case, by Lumpy (directly) and Flaky (indirectly). The only other characters to kill Flippy so far were Toothy (Remains to be Seen) and a Generic Tree Friend (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). *This was the first regular episode where Flippy did not flip out (although he did in Flaky's imagination, but there was no reason for him to flip out there). Arguably, he didn't flip out in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, either. *This is one of the many episodes that take place entirely at night. The others are This Is Your Knife, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, Blind Date, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Clause For Concern, No Time Like the Present, Going Out With a Bang, and Just Be Claus. *This episode made some fans believe Flippy was cured from his flip outs for good (as he was cured in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). However, he flipped out in his next appearance, On My Mind, indicating otherwise. *This is the first time Flaky has intentionally hurt someone else. *This is the first episode where Flippy appears, dies and doesn't die last or joint last. *The car that Flaky drives in this episode is somewhat similar to the car she drove in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *This is the only episode that Flippy both appears and doesn't kill anyone in. Ironically, he is also the only character in this episode who didn't kill anyone. *At the end of the episode, just after Flaky was killed, if you listened carefully, you can hear the "Woo..." from the paper ghost in the Halloween Specials. *This is the first internet episode to star Flaky since Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. *It had been speculated that since Flaky survived Double Whammy Part I, it's possible that she remembered Flippy's murders in that episode, thus explaining her phobia. However, it remains unknown if she is truly aware of the difference between Flippy and Fliqpy and that Fliqpy will only appear if he is reminded of war or perhaps Flaky is scared entirely of Flippy. **However, it was confirmed on November 20th 2015 that the episodes are not connected in any conscious way. **It was also confirmed that Flippy has no clear trigger, justifying Flaky's fear. *Despite taking place entirely in an outdoor setting, no trees appear in this episode. ** This can be proven when Fliqpy is approaching Flaky during the storm. When the lightning strikes, there are, indeed, no trees. Cultural References *'Without a hitch' means that there are no problems. *The moral means that promises and plans must be put into action, or else they are useless. *Fliqpy injuring Flaky with a lug wrench may be a reference to Sorority Row. *The story of this episode is quite similar to the urban legend of "The Barbed Autostoppist". Superlatives *Flippy's death is similar to his death in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *The aftermath of one of Flaky's imagined deaths was similar to Handy's death in The Way You Make Me Wheel. *One of Flaky's imagined deaths was similar to Petunia's death in Peas in a Pod. *The deaths Flaky hallucinate in this episode is similar to the deaths the characters in the "Final Destination" movies suffer. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia